Getting Another One
by Almost Anonymous
Summary: Ginny and Ron end up traumatized when they eavesdrop on Harry and Hermione.


**Disclaimer:** Somehow I can't really imagine J. K. Rowling writing anything like this, so obviously this is not from her, but instead this is just me playing with her characters. 

AN: I really don't know where this came from...

* * *

"How do you think they're settling, Ron?" Ginny Weasley asked from her youngest brother as the two walked down a street that looked like it belonged to a muggle suburb.

"Well, you know them," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "All they need is a love seat to cuddle on and they'll be perfectly happy," he said sarcastically.

"Ron!" Ginny said in a reprimanding tone. "They're just a bit sweeter with each other than most couples. There's nothing wrong with that, even if I wouldn't personally want something like that. And, besides, they're really happy with each other," she continued.

"Yeah, I know that," Ron sighed in reply. "But you didn't have to see them all the time when they just started going out! Ugh, they were just... disgusting," he said at a lack of a better word.

"Well, you wouldn't have had that much time to spend with them if you had asked Luna out earlier," Ginny quipped.

"Uh, I, er, wanted to wait until the war was over, that's all," Ron replied, nodding totally unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure you did," Ginny laughed, just as they turned to a yard and started walking towards the front door of the house they knew from their earlier visit there.

"I just can't believe they moved in together straight out of school!" Ron changed the subject.

"They're engaged Ron, what did you expect?" Ginny responded like he was being silly, just as they arrived at the front door that was wide open.

"Harry, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she knocked on the door frame. They were answered only by a loud scraping noise coming from deep inside the house.

Ginny looked at Ron, who just shrugged, so she stepped inside and towards the noise. Ron followed her across the hall, through the living room and towards a door that seemed to be the source of the noise.

"Push harder, Harry!" Hermione's breathless voice suddenly gasped from inside the room and both Ginny and Ron stopped, their eyes wide in surprise at what they had just heard.

"I'm trying," Harry panted, and then both Harry and Hermione released a strained noise, before letting out a heavy breath and quieting down somewhat.

"Are you sure it's going to fit in there, Hermione?" Harry asked, still slightly out of breath, and Ginny turned to look at Ron with disbelieving face.

"I don't know, but I really want it there. Let's try again. Push!" Hermione replied and there was another loud, scraping noise, but it was cut off by Hermione's pained yelp.

"Ouch, ouch, Harry, stop!" she said in a loud and urgent tone, and both Ginny and Ron grimaced at whatever had just happened.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry's concerned voice asked.

"Just a bit, but it's nothing serious. See? I'm okay," Hermione replied soothingly.

Harry sighed in relief. "Well, at least we can now see that it won't fit," he said and Ginny couldn't help letting out a small snort, while Ron was quickly blushing deep red.

"Yeah, I didn't realize it was that big," Hermione commented and Ginny had to cover her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"I guess we should have measured it first," Harry replied thoughtfully and Ron covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and groaned silently. "Look, how about I'll just push it... _there_?" Harry added and he spoke the last word again in a strained voice.

"No, no, not there, Harry!" Hermione replied instantly and Harry seemed to stop whatever he was doing and he let out a breath.

"Why not? I think it would fit very well in there," Harry asked, clearly puzzled.

"Because I don't want it there!" Hermione replied firmly and Ginny's eyes widened once again, when she realized what they must be talking about.

"Well, I said it's your decision and I'll stand by that," Harry sighed, before keeping a short pause. "Hey! How about we get another one? A bit smaller one that will fit here comfortably and then we can put this bigger one there?" he then said enthusiastically, and Ginny and Ron looked at each other, their mouths open in shock at Harry's lewd suggestion, and they both expected Hermione to blow up. They turned out to be very wrong about that.

"Really? You wouldn't mind that?" Hermione's hopeful voice asked instead.

"Of course not!" Harry assured her. "I know you, Hermione. I knew that just one wouldn't be enough for you for very long," he continued fondly.

"Well, you're certainly right about that one," Hermione replied in a pleased tone. "I'm definitely going to need another one eventually – and perhaps even more in the future," she continued happily and Ginny couldn't help letting out a surprised squeak.

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" Harry's voice asked suddenly, and Ginny and Ron quickly but silently scampered out of the house and ran away, desperately wanting to escape from the nasty images that were running rampant in their minds, wreaking havoc on their sanity.

Meanwhile Harry had walked to the door, opened it, and now he was standing there, looking surprised and flushed.

"I was sure I heard something," he said with a shrug, before turning back to Hermione, who was quite flushed too. "You sure your hand is okay?" he asked concernedly.

"It's fine Harry," Hermione replied, showing her hand and smiling reassuringly. "It just got squeezed between the wall and the shelf a bit."

Harry looked relieved, but he still walked to her, took her hand, and kissed it softly. "Better?" he asked with a grin and Hermione nodded with a small chuckle and a wide smile, but then Harry sobered.

"You know, it's not that late yet, and I think we'd still have time to see if we could find a bookshelf that would fit in there?" he asked, gesturing towards a space in a corner of the room that had turned out to be too small for the large bookshelf they had.


End file.
